


For the fans

by Ta_Moe



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Moe/pseuds/Ta_Moe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming for series 5 ended and Colin is not sure how to deal with it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the fans

When they all sat down to watch the first two episodes of the fifth series of Merlin, Bradley had never expected the amount of emotions that would rush through him. It was over. Merlin was about to end and with it five years of experience and knowing and working with people. When the credits rolled he felt his cheeks were wet.  
“It's really over, huh”  
He glanced to his neighbour and co-star.  
“Yeah”, Bradley said a hint of melancholy in his voice.  
Colin smiled at him, “It was a pleasure working with you”  
Bradley looked at him, holding his gaze, “you too”  
And he meant it.  
The mere thought of not having Colin around 24/7 to talk and joke with brought more tears to his eyes and he had to look away quickly.  
“Are you crying?”, Colin asked chuckling, “Bradley James is actually crying!”  
“Shut up”, the blonde said but couldn't help a blush creep onto his face, “don't you feel sad? It's never gonna be the same again – the places, the characters, costumes – the people?”  
As he said that he glanced at Colin once more, who smiled back at him a bit sad.  
“Yeah”, he said, “I do”  
They were holding each other's gazes just like they so often did as Merlin and Arthur.  
“But some things will remain the same”, Colin went on and Bradley felt his heart skip a beat.  
“If they can?”  
Colin nodded, “I believe so”  
Something akin to relief flooded Bradley's conscience and he grinned at his friend broadly, “Expect to hear from me then whenever I'm bored”  
Colin looked sideways at him, “Only when you are bored?”  
Bradley stared for a second, before answering. “Oh, believe me, Morgan. I'm bored way too much for my own good, when you are not around”  
Colin laughed quietly. “Is that so?”  
And before he knew what he was doing Bradley had winked at him.  
“Hey boys”, Katie suddenly interrupted them, “stop flirting and come get some food”  
Bradley noticed the faint blush on Colin's cheeks at the comment but dismissed it right away, since the air in the tent they had watched the episodes in was heavy and close.  
“Stop that”, Colin said quietly.  
“Yeah”, Bradley agreed, “We are coming”  
As always Colin ignored this thing between them, whatever 'this thing' was. It hung over them like a thunderstorm everyone expected to burst into rain but it never did.  
They were friends -really good ones – and yet their relationship was nothing like Bradley's other friendships.  
He was too close to Colin to count him one of his mates, but they were too distant to be buddies you would get drunk or go to strip clubs with. It was weird but not in a bad way.  
He liked being around Colin way too much. Was it normal to miss a friend already before they were even gone?

When they went back to their hotel rooms that night Bradley felt a bit sick in his stomach. He didn't like thinking about departing. It hurt in a way he had never known before.  
Colin didn't say anything else after they bid each other good night, thus they went to bed separately.  
Bradley slept hardly at all.

The last days of filming went by without further interruptions and in a bit of a blur, only that Bradley was louder and more everywhere than usual. He wanted to make the most out of their limited remaining time.

One of their last scenes was Arthur's death. Bradley swallowed hard when he stepped on set that last day of filming. He looked over to Colin who smiled faintly at him, then nodded.  
They were standing on a wide field, not too far out of Pierrefonds, in a secluded area no one was able to go to. Production didn't want anyone to see or spoil what was about to be filmed.  
The knights were there on the field, extras dressed for battle in the far back and the men of the enemy's army scattered around – defeated on the ground or captured. Mordred was lying on the ground, already killed by Percival.  
Bradley moved into position, lying on the ground in the midst of his trusted knights. Rupert was bending down over him and the other's faces were pale with shock and fear over their king.  
ACTION  
Merlin appeared out of nowhere, ran shouting to the group of knights encircling Arthur.  
Tears were in Colin's eyes as he fell down on his knees right to Arthur's side.  
“Sire”, he panted with a breaking voice.  
“Merlin”, Bradley answered in a hollow whisper, “you are safe”  
Merlin took Arthur's hand into his own and Bradley felt Colin shaking.  
“It's over... We won... T... take care of Camelot...for me, will... you?”, Arthur said quietly.  
“No”, Merlin yelled, “you are not... dying today, Arthur! You hear me!”  
His hand tightened around Bradley's and he couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes any longer.  
“It was an honour being your friend, Merlin”, he whispered.  
“No. Don't say that. Stay with me!”  
Bradley smiled softly at Colin, “I'll always be with you, idiot”  
He squeezed his hand back and without a second thought he had pulled Colin down and placed a soft and tender kiss to his lips before loosing all his strength, slumping back to the ground – letting Arthur die.  
There was a long silence stretching out.  
And when no one shouted 'cut' Bradley opened his eyes, sat up and saw himself faced with a crying but silent audience.  
“That wasn't in the script”, Katie whispered from the sidelines.  
Angel nodded.  
Bradley glanced at Colin who didn't meet his eyes.  
“Sorry”, Bradley said into the general direction of the director. “Took some liberty here. For the fans”, he tried to laugh it off.  
It took them another minute before they went back to filming, doing more takes – this time following the script.

And when they wrapped up filming it became quiet once again. They all knew it was over.

“That was one emotional day”, Bradley sighed at the wrap up party later that night and stretched his arms.  
“Yeah”, Colin agreed quietly.  
They were sitting in a corner of the party tent they had built up for this little celebration and the rest of the crew was buzzing around them. Even though they were surrounded by people it felt kind of private.  
“Why?”, Colin suddenly asked.  
He had his hands buried in his jeans' pockets and was looking at the ground.  
“Why what?”, Bradley asked.  
“...kiss”, Colin mumbled something in his thickest Irish Brogue.  
“Excuse me, what?”  
“Why did you kiss me?”, Colin scowled, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets.  
“What?”  
“you heard me!”  
“Uhm... it felt right?”, Bradley tried.  
“Felt right?”  
“Yeah”, the blonde shrugged.  
Colin stared at him and then chuckled.  
“You weirdo”  
“We both are, remember?”  
Colin couldn't help the laugh bubbling out of his mouth.  
They laughed some more, then it was silent again.  
“It was nice though”, Colin said quietly.  
“mh?”  
“I mean... for the fans, they'll love it”  
“The kiss?”  
“Yeah, I'm sure it's gonna make it onto the DVD”  
Bradley nodded, “I do hope so, otherwise it would all have been in vain”  
“What? Was it so bad to kiss me?”, Colin sounded almost affronted.  
“No!”, Bradley intervened laughingly, “though I can't really tell from a mere peck”  
Colin joined in his laughter and went on, “Oh, believe me if I were to properly kiss you you wouldn't want me to ever stop”  
“Is that a promise?”, Bradley smirked.  
Colin looked at him and their eyes met.  
“Yeah?”, he said simply and it seemed to Bradley as if Colin had moved just a fraction closer towards him into his personal space.  
“Yeah?”, the blonde asked, his heart beating like crazy.  
“Yeah”, Colin whispered.  
“I'd love to see if you are right”, Bradley went on, watching Colin's every reaction out of the corner of his eyes now.  
The man swallowed, Bradley could see his Adam's apple bop.  
“Okay”, the blonde felt his own pulse raising.  
“Let's go”, Colin grabbed Bradley's wrist and pulled him after himself out of the tent. Bradley didn't register anything except the warmth that came from Colin's hand on his skin.  
Outside the air was light and crisp, the warm evenings were over and autumn had begun. The sky was dark and stars were twinkling down at them from above.  
Bradley was being dragged through the night by Colin and they only stopped once they had reached a secluded alley of the castle.  
Colin pushed Bradley softly into the corner of a wall and stepped closer.  
“Colin”, Bradley began but the other man put a finger over his lips.  
The silence around them was only interrupted by the distant laughter the wind carried over. A smile was forming on Colin's lips and Bradley thought for the split of a second that all of this could go horribly wrong, but before he could further this thought Colin leant in and placed a soft kiss to his lips. At first Bradley couldn't quite respond but then the other man started nibbling on his bottom lip, dragging his tongue over his lips until Bradley had no other choice than to open his mouth.  
Suddenly, Colin's arms were around the blonde's neck and his tongue was skilfully invading Bradley's mouth. A soft gasp escaped Bradley, which was sign enough for Colin to press closer to his friend, forcing him harder into the stone wall keeping him from toppling over.  
Their kisses became more heated and Bradley moved his hands to Colin's waist unable to keep his deepest desires hidden any longer.  
He brushed Colin's hoody and shirt up, feeling Colin shiver under the direct touch. No words were falling or needed, the heavy breathing between them was communication enough. But when Bradley's hand found its way to Colin's butt, the other hand roaming over the Irish's back, Colin gasped a bit too loud and pushed himself away from Bradley, taking a step back.  
“You believe me now?”  
Bradley just stared at him. It had never been a real contest to him but a way of flirting. At least that's what he had thought.  
And he was hard. Hadn't Colin noticed? He stared at him. Or maybe he had and it really had been just a game.  
“Yeah”, Bradley said breathlessly and moved his hands to Colin's hips, pulling him back slightly. “You more than convinced me”, he whispered darkly and forced Colin even closer, flat against himself.  
Maybe he risked a lot with this but Bradley had to give it a try. He smiled at his friend seductively and pressed his leg deliberately between Colin's. The other man's cheeks flushed and Bradley couldn't help grinning.  
Colin looked away embarrassed but didn't move. Bradley felt his friend's hardness press against his leg and he looked at Colin smirking.  
“Shut up”, Colin said blushing, trying to get away, but Bradley didn't have any of that, pulled him closer even.  
Colin's eyes widened then and he stared at Bradley, “You are... too?”  
Bradley looked at him a little bewildered. No, he definitely had not noticed before.  
“Yeah”, the blonde whispered, leaning in, breathing into Colin's ear, “You too”  
Colin's breath hitched.  
“Let's take this somewhere else”, Bradley said, “this is not the right place”  
Colin nodded silently.  
“Let's go?”  
“My room?”, Colin whispered and took hold of Bradley's hand.  
“Your room it is”, the blonde agreed.  
Colin moved in and kissed him before they separated and left.

There was something off when Bradley woke up the next morning and slowly opened his eyes. Somehow his room seemed different than usual. He sat up and rubbed his palm over his forehead.  
Bradley blinked as he recognized the books on the bedside table and the clothes scattered across the floor.  
His room felt different because is wasn't his room.  
He heard the shower running and the familiar humming floating from the bathroom.  
Bradley couldn't help the wide grin spreading over his face. Colin. That was all he could think of and he flopped back into the sheets.  
The water was turned off and he heard Colin opening the shower doors and stepping out.  
Bradley turned onto his stomach and buried his face back into his pillow, still smelling distinctly of Colin and sweat, maybe even sex.  
Footsteps came back into the room only a couple of minutes later. Bradley didn't move, pretending to be still asleep.  
The feet tapped closer until they reached the bed where they stopped. Bradley could feel a few drops of water landing on his bare neck and shoulders, that weren't covered by the duvet.  
He was still unmoving right until Colin decided whispering into his ear was a good idea, “Wake up sleepy head”  
Bradley shivered at those words and the hot breath on his skin.  
Without a warning the blonde rolled around, gripped Colin by the waist and pulled him down until he was lying under him. The blonde grinned broadly.  
“Not as asleep as you thought, huh?”, he said.  
Colin only chuckled, “I know you weren't... you move when you sleep”  
Bradley smiled before they met in a long but slow kiss.  
When they parted again, Bradley lay down next to Colin and they simply looked at each other.  
“What?”, the blonde asked.  
“It's strange”, Colin said, still watching.  
“I hope a good strange if you mean me... us”  
“Yeah, definitely a good strange...” He paused and smiled, “no, a perfect strange”  
Bradley watched Colin intensely.  
“Is that weird?”  
Bradley shook his head, “No, it's not”  
“So... are we a thing now?”, Colin asked not meeting Bradley's eyes.  
“Are we?”  
“I dunno... I'm asking you”  
“Mh”, Bradley rolled onto his back and mimed thinking, “Usually I don't do one night stand with sleep overs...” He turned his head to face Colin, “so if you want to, we can be?”  
“Are you sure?”  
Bradley sighed, “Listen closely, I like you, okay? We get along rather well... perfectly even and therefore: why not give it a go?” He shrugged.  
“In other words you don't care either way”  
Bradley blinked.  
“It doesn't mean anything to you”, Colin sounded hurt.  
“Wait... what?”  
Colin got up and left the bed, “You think I'm easy coz we are friends?!”  
“No! What made you think that!?”, Bradley followed him up, butt naked – he didn't care.  
“Because I don't do friends with benefits”, Colin whirled around and glared at Bradley, blushing nevertheless at the sight.  
“And I don't sleep with guys if I don't mean it”, Bradley shouted back.  
Colin stared.  
“I'm bi... yes, but it's not like I go around telling everyone about it... or... whatever, just understand... I wouldn't risk so much... unless it meant something”  
Colin looked away, “So you are scared of people finding out”  
Bradley stilled, then took a deep breath, “Yes... what did you expect? I'm not as open as you thought I'd be... when it comes to my private life...”  
Colin smiled softly, “That's alright... I'm not either...” He took a step towards Bradley, “So...”  
He brushed his right hand with his own and they entwined their fingers, “What now?”  
“Guess we are... dating?”, Bradley shrugged.  
“Don't shrug”, Colin almost glared at him, “God, you are so unromantic”  
He shook his head in a disapproving manner.  
“What do you want me to say?”, Bradley raised a brow.  
“I dunno... just...”, he flushed and looked to the floor, “something...”  
“Oh... you mean like 'I love you'?”  
Colin blushed even more and bit down on his bottom lip, “Maybe?”  
“Well... do you? Do you love me?”, Bradley asked a little surprised and Colin was forced to look up again.  
“I... uhm...”, his heart was racing and he took back his hand, looking away, “Maybe?”  
“Well... if you want ME to be sappy you have to start, Morgan!”  
Colin tightened his fists and then met his friend's eyes, “I love you, Bradley James”  
The blonde had to take a deep breath, when Colin went on talking, “I've been in love with you for a long time now and you have no idea how happy it makes me that you feel the same... you do... right? You do feel the same, don't you?”  
Bradley smiled and grabbed Colin's wrist, pulling him into a crashing hug, “Of course I do, Cols”  
Colin held onto him and they stood there for a little while before they were ready to separate again.  
“But can we still keep this... to ourselves... for a little while longer?”, Bradley asked and Colin smiled back at him.  
“Sure... Keep the magic a secret”

the end

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long before the end of the last series, so sorry that the part with Arthur's death isn't right...


End file.
